Maxim Cale
Maxim Cale is a human with an extremely fast mind and different mental abilities. History Early Life Maxim was born in an English country village and was instantly identified as being different due to the fact he had no irises and enlarged pupils in his eyes. His mind showed itself to be highly advanced as before he was even 6 months of age he could already talk fluently and walk perfectly. Maxim went to school and completed everything his teachers could give him fast enough that he was put into Cambridge University by the time he was 8. He gained two PhD's in Ultra Precision Engineering and Graphene Technology and then achieved a Medical Doctorate and left the education system at 13. Maxim then used his brilliant mind to make billions on stock markets and at 16 he decided to travel the world. He went from his homeland straight to Asia and started touring the countries on the continent to experience their culture and give himself purpose. He reached China and while in Chongqing he met a girl named Xiulan whom he soon fell in love with. At the age of 22 Maxim married his new love and they soon bought a large amount of land in the middle of the country and had their son, Jiahao, together. Unknown to Maxim, Xiulan was the daughter of an influential member of a Chinese Triad. She had run away to stay out of her family's dangerous life but failed to cover her tracks effectively. Inevitably her old life caught up with her. On their son's 3rd birthday a large group of thugs from a rival triad attacked Maxim's home, killing Xiulan and Jiahao while he was out in the nearby village to buy more drinks for the ongoing birthday party. After returning home to find it riddled with bullets and his family and friends slaughtered, Maxim vowed revenge. Taking on a Triad Maxim tracked down some of the triad members to a remote mountain warehouse in Tibet and attempted to kill them, but was shot through the heart and left for dead on the mountainside. A wandering monk found his near-frozen body and brought it back to a nearby monastery. Maxim was found to have been saved from death because his blood had frozen over the wound before he could die from blood loss. He was healed by the kindly monks and later began training his mind and body under the tutelage of the monastery's lama. The lama noticed the immense psychic potential Maxim possessed and began to teach him Telekinesis along with the Lama Pai martial arts. Three months later Maxim had mastered all that the monastery could teach. Bidding the monks goodbye, he headed back to the mountain warehouse and took out the triad members there with ease, utilising his new power and martial arts techniques. Six months and a lot of bloodshed later Maxim walked out of a large office building having completed his mission to eradicate an entire triad. His mind was scrambled from the months of pure rage and he only has scattered memories of what happened. After this Maxim didn't want to remain in China and decided to continue the world travels he had started before. He boarded a ship to America and started his own exploration of the New World. Personality Maxim is usually a very easygoing person. He is able to make light of any situation and the fact that he is constantly doing so gives people the impression he's immature and incompetent. He is able to calm himself down and act appropriately in situations that demand a good appearance or extreme concentration, but he will have to outlet his energy later on. He generally tries his hardest to make people happy and dislikes having to explain his 'gift' as it makes him always feel like he's belittling everyone. When enraged his personality shifts to become cold, calculating and nearly impossible to reason with. Appearance Maxim is a tall human with short, unkempt, dark brown hair. His body is lithe and people often see him as looking weak. His most defining feature is his eyes as they have no irises and enlarged pupils. He is normally seen wearing a white dress shirt combined with formal black trousers and shoes. He has an assortment of ties which he changes daily. He also has a pair of sterling silver cufflinks, one set with a sapphire, the other with a ruby. Abilities and Skills Lama Pai Mastery Lama Pai is a martial art of Tibetan origin and Maxim learned it in a Tibetan monastery The Eight Character True Essence: “Strike the place that has a pulse, never a place that has no pulse, and stretch the arms out while keeping the body away". * Chan (ruthlessness) * Sim (dodge, evade, avoid) * Chyuhn (to pierce, penetrate) * Jit (to stop, intercept) Mental Mastery Maxim has a natural aptitude for any and all mental abilities due to his high functioning mind. This allows him to use abilities with a high amount of power and learn new abilities easily. Master Telekinesis As the first mental ability Maxim learned to use, he is able to use telekinesis with extreme efficiency and skill. He is able to affect almost anything with this power and move things as fast as the local laws of physics allow. Novice Telepathy Maxim chose to learn telepathy as his second ability but has struggled to make progress in it as he cannot fully comprehend the minds of others due to the vast speed difference. He is currently able to use telepathy to confuse others and cause them to develop minor headaches. Accelerated Thought Due to his mutated neurone cells, Maxim's brain operates at unimaginable speeds. This causes him to see the events of the world happen much slower than normal beings can, meaning he can analyse every detail of every nanosecond and plan accordingly. Accelerated Learning As a side effect of his Accelerated Thought, Maxim can learn new information and work out how to use new skills and abilities much faster than normal. What would take a master years to learn will only take Maxim seconds or minutes. Accelerated Senses Along with his mutated neurones, all of Maxim's sensory cells are enhanced as well. This improves all of his physical senses to work at the same speed as his brain can process the information provided. This effectively gives him the ability to see, hear, smell, taste or feel any changes to his surroundings giving him almost perfect perception. Nano-materials Expert Maxim is an expert with the development and usage of graphene and other nano-materials. He uses them to enhance his equipment to make it very strong, lightweight and give other properties to things. He has also interweaved different nano-materials into his clothing, most notably his ties which are able to be used as weapons in combat. Weapons and Equipment Ties Maxim is known to use whichever tie he is wearing as a garrotte to strangle his opponents. He also uses it to block incoming attacks, melee weapons and rarely even bullets. Because of this he has learned to stitch his own ties in such a way that they can endure a lot of strain before breaking.